Portable apparatuses and/or systems are supplied with power using a variety of techniques, for example, using battery packs having predetermined capacities. Accordingly, reducing power consumption may increase the amount of time a portable apparatus and/or system may be used before a battery pack requires replacement and/or recharging. Conventional systems and/or methods of reducing power consumption may be in the form of hardware improvements, for example, power devices, the use and/or development of materials, and software solutions including, but not limited to, adjusting powering conditions of peripheral devices by operating systems and application programs. However, while these conventional methods reduce power consumption by decreasing operational currents, it may be difficult and/or impossible to reduce power consumption due to static current of power supply voltages supplied into operation modules or due to leakage currents in modules using conventional methods and/or systems.